mtgfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Дополнительные правила
700. Общие понятия. *700.1. Всё что происходит в игре является событием. Во время разрешения заклинаний или способностей может происходить несколько событий. Тексты срабатывающих способностей и эффектов замещения описывают событие которого они ищут. Одно «происшествие» может быть расценено как одиночное событие для одной способности и как несколько событий для другой.Пример: Если атакующее существо заблокировано двумя существами, это одно событие для срабатывающей способности вида «Каждый раз когда существо становится заблокированным», но для способности вида «Каждый раз когда существо становится заблокировано существом» это два события. *700.2. Заклинание или способность является модальной если она имеет две или более опции в списке пунктов обозначенных точками, которому предшествует инструкция для игрока выбрать сколько-то из этих опций, например«Выберите одно —». Каждая из этих опций является модой (режимом). Модальные карты напечатанные ранее выпуска Ханы Таркира не использовали точки для обозначения пунктов в списке мод. Эти карты получили исправления в базе карт Оракл, так что моды были преобразованы в список с точками. *700.2a Игрок контролирующий модальное заклинание или активируемую способность выбирает моду(ы) (или режимы) как часть розыгрыша этого заклинания или активации этой способности. Если одна из этих мод должна стать нелегальной (например, из-за невозможности выбрать легальные цели), то эта мода не может быть выбрана. (Смотрите правило 601.2b). *700.2b Игрок контролирующий модальную срабатывающую способность выбирает моду(ы) (или режимы) в процессе помещения этой способности в стек.Если одна из этих мод должна стать нелегальной (например, из-за невозможности выбрать легальные цели), то эта мода не может быть выбрана. Если ни одна мода не может быть выбрана, то эта способность удаляется из стека. (Смотрите правило 603.3c). *700.2c Если заклинание или способность имеет одну или более целей только в случае выбора одной из мод, то игрок, контролирующий это заклинание или способность, должен выбирать эти цели только в случае если он выберет эту моду. В противном случае, это заклинание илиспособность рассматривается так как будто оно не имеет этих целей. (Смотрите правило 601.2c). *700.2d Если игрок может выбрать более одной моды для модального заклинания или способности, то обычно этот игрок не может выбрать одну моду более одного раза. Однако, небольшое количество модальных заклинаний включает инструкцию «Вы можете выбрать одну и ту же моду более одного раза». Если какая либо мода выбрана несколько раз, то заклинание рассматривается так как если бы эта мода встречалась в нём столько раз подряд. Если эта мода требует выбора цели, то один и тот же игрок или объект может быть выбран в качестве цели для каждой из этих мод, либо могут быть выбраны другие цели. *700.2e Некоторые заклинания и способности предписывают игроку, отличному от игрока контролирующего их, выбрать режим для них. В этом случае другой игрок делает это тогда, когда в обычном случае это сделал бы игрок, контролирующий заклинание или способность. Контролирующий это заклинание или способность игрок может выбрать, кто из игроков будет выбирать режим, если таких игроков несколько. *700.2f Модальные заклинания и способности могут иметь различные требования к целям для каждой моды. Изменение цели заклинания или способности не может изменить её моду (режим). *700.2g Копия модального заклинания или способности копирует моду(ы) выбранную для оригинала. Игрок контролирующий копию не может выбирать другую моду. (Смотрите правило 706.10). *700.3. Некоторые эффекты могут предписывать объектам быть временно разделённым на стопки.700.3a Каждый из задействованных объектов должен быть положен только в одну из этих стопок, если только эффект не указывает обратного. *700.3b Каждый объект в стопке по прежнему является отдельным объектом. Стопка не является объектом. *700.3c Объекты сгруппированные в стопки не покидают зоны в которой они находились. Если карты в кладбище разделяются на стопки, порядок кладбища должен соблюдаться. ::: ''Пример: Гадание по Пару содержит «Покажите пять верхних карт вашей библиотеки и разделите их на две стопки. Оппонент выбирает одну из тех стопок. Положите ту стопку в вашу руку, а другую — на ваше кладбище.» Когда вы разделяете показанные карты на стопки, они всё ещё находятся в библиотеке владельца. Они не покидают библиотеку до тех пор пока не будут помещены в руку или на кладбище их владельца. '' *700.3d Стопка может содержать ноль или более объектов. *700.4. Термин умирает означает «перемещается с поля битвы на кладбище». *700.5. Преданность цвету игрока равняется количеству символов маны этого цвета в мана-стоимости перманентов под контролем того игрока. Преданность игрока 1 и 2 равна количеству символов маны в мана-стоимостях перманентов под контролем этого игрока, которые 1, 2 или обоих цветов. *700.6. Некоторые карты ссылаются на «имена впервые появившиеся» в определённом выпуске. *700.6a Одна карта (City in a Bottle) ссылается на перманенты и карты «с именем впервые появившимся» в выпуске Arabian Nights™. Это имена Abu Ja’far, Aladdin, Aladdin’s Lamp, Aladdin’s Ring, Ali Baba, Ali from Cairo, Army of Allah, Bazaar of Baghdad, Bird Maiden, Bottle of Suleiman, Brass Man, Camel, City in a Bottle, City of Brass, Cuombajj Witches, Cyclone, Dancing Scimitar, Dandân, Desert, Desert Nomads, Desert Twister, Diamond Valley, Drop of Honey, Ebony Horse, Elephant Graveyard, El-Hajjâj, Erg Raiders, Erhnam Djinn, Eye for an Eye, Fishliver Oil, Flying Carpet, Flying Men, Ghazbán Ogre, Giant Tortoise, Guardian Beast, Hasran Ogress, Hurr Jackal, Ifh-Biff Efreet, Island Fish Jasconius, Island of Wak-Wak, Jandor’s Ring, Jandor’s Saddlebags, Jeweled Bird, Jihad, Junún Efreet, Juzám Djinn, Khabál Ghoul, King Suleiman, Kird Ape, Library of Alexandria, Magnetic Mountain, Merchant Ship, Metamorphosis, Mijae Djinn, Moorish Cavalry, Nafs Asp, Oasis, Old Man of the Sea, Oubliette, Piety, Pyramids, Repentant Blacksmith, Ring of Ma’rûf, Rukh Egg, Sandals of Abdallah, Sandstorm, Serendib Djinn, Serendib Efreet, Shahrazad, Sindbad, Singing Tree, Sorceress Queen, Stone-Throwing Devils, Unstable Mutation, War Elephant, Wyluli Wolf иYdwen Efreet. *700.6b Одна карта (Golgothian Sylex) ссылается на перманенты и карты «с именем впервые появившимся» в выпуске Antiquities™. ЭтоименаAmulet of Kroog, Argivian Archaeologist, Argivian Blacksmith, Argothian Pixies, Argothian Treefolk, Armageddon Clock, Artifact Blast, Artifact Possession, Artifact Ward, Ashnod’s Altar, Ashnod’s Battle Gear, Ashnod’s Transmogrant, Atog, Battering Ram, Bronze Tablet, Candelabra of Tawnos, Circle of Protection: Artifacts, Citanul Druid, Clay Statue, Clockwork Avian, Colossus of Sardia, Coral Helm, Crumble, Cursed Rack, Damping Field, Detonate, Drafna’s Restoration, Dragon Engine, Dwarven Weaponsmith, Energy Flux, Feldon’s Cane, Gaea’s Avenger, Gate to Phyrexia, Goblin Artisans, Golgothian Sylex, Grapeshot Catapult, Haunting Wind, Hurkyl’s Recall, Ivory Tower, Jalum Tome, Martyrs of Korlis, Mightstone, Millstone, Mishra’s Factory, Mishra’s War Machine, Mishra’s Workshop, Obelisk of Undoing, Onulet, Orcish Mechanics, Ornithopter, Phyrexian Gremlins, Power Artifact, Powerleech, Priest of Yawgmoth, Primal Clay, The Rack, Rakalite, Reconstruction, Reverse Polarity, Rocket Launcher, Sage of Lat-Nam, Shapeshifter, Shatterstorm, Staff of Zegon, Strip Mine, Su-Chi, Tablet of Epityr, Tawnos’s Coffin, Tawnos’s Wand, Tawnos’s Weaponry, Tetravus, Titania’s Song, Transmute Artifact, Triskelion, Urza’s Avenger, Urza’s Chalice, Urza’s Mine, Urza’s Miter, Urza’s Power Plant, Urza’s Tower, Wallof Spears, Weakstone, Xenic Poltergeist, Yawgmoth Demon иYotian Soldier. *700.6c Одна карта (Apocalypse Chime) ссылается на перманенты и карты «с именем впервые появившимся» в выпуске Homelands™. ЭтоименаAbbey Gargoyles; Abbey Matron; Æther Storm; Aliban’s Tower; Ambush; Ambush Party; Anaba Ancestor; Anaba Bodyguard; Anaba Shaman; Anaba Spirit Crafter; An-Havva Constable; An-Havva Inn; An-Havva Township; An-Zerrin Ruins; Apocalypse Chime; Autumn Willow; Aysen Abbey; Aysen Bureaucrats; Aysen Crusader; Aysen Highway; Baki’s Curse; Baron Sengir; Beast Walkers; Black Carriage; Broken Visage; Carapace; Castle Sengir; Cemetery Gate; Chain Stasis; Chandler; Clockwork Gnomes; Clockwork Steed; Clockwork Swarm; Coral Reef; Dark Maze; Daughter of Autumn; Death Speakers; Didgeridoo; Drudge Spell; Dry Spell; Dwarven Pony; Dwarven Sea Clan; Dwarven Trader; Ebony Rhino; Eron the Relentless; Evaporate; Faerie Noble; Feast of the Unicorn; Feroz’s Ban; Folk of An-Havva; Forget; Funeral March; Ghost Hounds; Giant Albatross;Giant Oyster; Grandmother Sengir; Greater Werewolf; Hazduhr the Abbot; Headstone; Heart Wolf; Hungry Mist; Ihsan’s Shade; Irini Sengir; Ironclaw Curse; Jinx; Joven; Joven’s Ferrets; Joven’s Tools; Koskun Falls; Koskun Keep; Labyrinth Minotaur; Leaping Lizard; Leeches; Mammoth Harness; Marjhan; Memory Lapse; Merchant Scroll; Mesa Falcon; Mystic Decree; Narwhal; Orcish Mine; Primal Order; Prophecy; Rashka the Slayer; Reef Pirates; Renewal; Retribution; Reveka, Wizard Savant; Root Spider; Roots; Roterothopter; Rysorian Badger; Samite Alchemist; Sea Sprite; Sea Troll; Sengir Autocrat; Sengir Bats; Serra Aviary; Serra Bestiary; Serra Inquisitors; Serra Paladin; Serrated Arrows; Shrink; Soraya the Falconer; Spectral Bears; Timmerian Fiends; Torture; Trade Caravan; Truce; Veldrane of Sengir; Wall of Kelp; Willow Faerie; Willow Priestess; Winter Sky иWizards’ School. Категория:Правила Категория:Дополнительные правила